


The Wolf in the Woods

by QueenSnailGoddess147



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU where everyone knows about werewolves, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Angst, Cute, Derek hates Stiles at first, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Peter's an asshole, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Stiles and Derek are mates, Stiles is drawn to Derek, Territory Wars, Werewolves and humans live separate lives, Werewolves are hunted if they go on Human territory, Werewolves have human slaves, anti social stiles, sterek, sterek au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 16:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSnailGoddess147/pseuds/QueenSnailGoddess147
Summary: For years humans and werewolves have been fighting over territories. Stiles couldn't remember a time when they weren't; it had been this way for all of his life.One day after going out in the woods alone Stiles run into one of the said "violent, beast-like" werewolves, and finds that this particular werewolf decides not to kill him. It surprises him. It surprises him even more when later on Scott admits to him that he is a werewolf as well.After not much discussion, Stiles decides that they should go talk to Derek.Little does Stiles know, a war is soon coming that will change his entire life.(I'm bad at summaries ;u; but I swear the fanfic itself is 10x better!)





	The Wolf in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will ever update this fic! I'm not as into Teen Wolf as I used to be. Sorry for any inconveniences!

The trees stirred ever so slightly, swaying in the gentle breeze of wind. Stiles always had thought fall was a really nice time of year. Especially with how the leaves change colors and fell from the trees, painting the ground in different colors. Mind you, the colors were mostly a dull brown, but it still made everything look pretty. 

At least that’s what he thought. 

The teen kicked up some leaves on the trail, staring off into the trees that stretched up and touched the sky. He sighed, looking up at the dull grey sky. 

Maybe this walk wouldn’t have been so boring if Scotty had just went with him, but the other teen was too busy obsessing over some new girl; Allison. No, he wasn’t jealous of her. 

He was just a bit upset he didn’t have anyone to hang out with on this particular day. After all, Scott was the only person he really found himself hanging out with these days. Well, to be exact, Scott is the only person he’s ever hung out with. He never really found himself to have a lot of friends. He had always been sort of a socially awkward person, never really the social butterfly he wished he could be.

That was fine and all, but it meant when Scott decided he wanted to attempt getting laid he had to either stay in his room and do nothing, or wander around the woods out of boredom. Wandering around fit his tastes much better today. 

He just thought, maybe, something interesting would happen. 

As Stiles looked back down to the path, he found that he was in fact no longer walking on said path. Instead, in front of him there was a large, burnt-extra-crispy looking house. He snickered at his own thoughts, amusing himself. 

He clicked his tongue, staring at the house. “To go in, or not to go in, that tis the question.” He muttered to himself. On one hand, there was a penalty for trespassing and the possible outcome of his father yelling at him and saying, “What on Earth made you think going in an abandoned house with ‘No Trespassing’ signs was a good idea?”. And there was also the outcome of him falling through the mostly broken floorboards to his impending death. Or- this was a good one- he could just walk in, and then walk out unscaved because literally nothing happened in the boring town of Beacon Hills. 

The teen shrugged as he approached the house, smiling to himself as he cracked open the door. “Alright Mr. Serial Killer that is totally in here, please don’t kill me!” He said cheerfully. It was more probable that there was some hobo living here rather than a serial killer just chilling, waiting for a victim. 

Stiles hummed a bit as he looked around, touching his fingers to the wall in a casual manner. He was alone, there wasn’t anyone there- or at least that’s what he thought. Who would be dumb enough (besides him) to be in some abandoned house?  

As the teen made his way towards the unstable looking stairs he gave a shrug to himself and began walking up them. He looked around curiously, looking at the burnt and charred walls, broken glass on the floor, plants that started to grow through the floorboards. Nature was slowly starting to take over the house, and it was kind of beautiful. Something you usually saw in those post apocalyptic movies, actually. 

He paused when he heard the floorboards downstairs creek. He felt his blood run cold as he wiped his head around to peer down the stairs. There was no one there- or rather, no one he could see. 

Okay, Stiles, what’s the number one don’t-do that always gets someone killed in a horror movie? Continue to stay in the ominous, creepy house that is in the middle of the woods. 

Yes, that’s what he shouldn’t do. But what fun would that be? 

Stiles walked the rest of the way upstairs and turned a corner only to find that literally half of the house was gone. The fire must have really been bad if half the freaking house wasn’t there anymore. The teen shook his head and turned around, nearly choking on the air in his lungs when he saw a large, scary looking man standing not too far away from him. 

He stumbled back, gasping as he fell right onto his ass. 

The other male growled, walking until he was only a few feet away from Stiles, and Stiles scrambled to his feet. 

The teen raced down the stairs, looking back only to find the other male was calmly walking down the stairs after him. 

“Oh- what the hell?” He muttered to himself, running to the door. He struggled to open it, and by the time he had opened it, it was too late. 

The other male grabbed him by his jacket and turned him around, slamming him roughly into the wall. It felt as if the entire house shook when he was slammed into it. 

Stiles’ eyes widened with terror as he stared at the man who held him tightly, feeling a hand being pressed to his throat. 

“You’re trespassing.” The man growled at him, showing off some very sharp looking fangs. His eyes glowed a deep red color as he looked the teen over. 

Stiles blinked. A werewolf. How could he had been so stupid? What had everyone he had ever known told him? There were werewolves in the woods, and it wasn’t safe to go wandering around in the woods- he was always told not to go in the woods. “I-I’m sorry.” He sputtered. 

The werewolf scoffed. “Sorry? There’s a no trespassing sign on the door.” He growled angrily. 

“Y-yeah, I, uh… You see, I’m just some dumb teenager, and obviously I’ve made a really dumb mistake and I’m really, really sorry, just please, PLEASE, don’t eat me! I mean I don’t have much to offer, but you can have my phone and my wallet, just please-” He continued on until the other cut him off.

“Save it.” He said simply, letting Stiles go and took a step back. “I’m not going to eat you, just get the hell out of here.” 

Stiles stared at him in wonder, surprised that the werewolf was letting him off so easily. From everything he had ever heard of werewolves, they were beasts. Man eating beasts that had no sympathy and wouldn’t hesitate to kill humans. He had always been told they hated humans. 

“Go!” The werewolf shouted when he didn’t move, and Stiles rushed out the door on command, nearly running into the woods. 

When Stiles was far enough away from the house to where he felt safe, he let out a weak chuckle, turning around and looked around. He started laughing uncontrollably, holding his hand to his chest, feeling his heart pound in his chest. “... I must be friggin’ crazy cuz I wanna go back…” He muttered to himself. 

\--- 

When Scott came over later that day, he contemplated what he should say to the other male. Should he even tell Scott what had happened? How would he react? He knew his dad would never had been pleased with his little event, so he didn’t bother telling him. Especially since his dad was the Sheriff. That would probably end up getting the mysterious werewolf killed, and he didn’t want that. That would be shitty. He didn’t know why, but he hated the idea. 

“Hey, Stiles.” Scott said as he opened the door to his friends room and walked in. He shut the door behind himself and plopped down onto the bean bag chair that sat in the middle of the room. 

Stiles sat up from his spot on his bed. He pushed his laptop off of his lap and glanced to Scott. “Hey.” He greeted before looking back to the laptop screen. The word ‘werewolf’ was littered across his screen. He had been researching it all day, ever since his encounter from earlier. He was only a little obsessed. 

Scott raised an eyebrow. “Dude.” He stated, smiling awkwardly and sat up a bit. “You can’t just invite me over saying it’s ‘urgent’ and then ignore me when I get here.” 

Stiles blinked and shut his laptop, looking to Scott. “Sorry.” He apologized halfheartedly and slid to sit on the edge of the bed, looking to his best friend. “Uh… Yeah, I gotta talk to you.” 

Scott looked to him with interest. “... Is something wrong?” He asked, giving the other a concerned look. 

“No- uh, I don’t know how to tell you this.” He said, chuckling awkwardly. 

“Don’t tell me you’re finally professing your undying love for me.” Scott joked. 

Stiles shook his head. “No, dude, seriously.” He frowned a bit. 

Scott frowned back at him. “Alright… What’s up?” He asked curiously. 

“I saw a werewolf today.” He blurted, deciding that was the best possible way to say it.

“What?” Scott looked like he had seen a ghost, his face flushing white. “What are you talking about?”

Stiles looked away, awkwardly scratching the back of his head. “... I went into the woods cuz I was bored… Stumbled upon this old, burnt down house, and I, uh, went in. And there was a werewolf in it. He, uh,” he chuckled a bit. “He scared the shit out of me, but he let me go with a warning… Can you believe that?”

Scott frowned. “He… He let you go with a warning? And he didn’t hurt you? He didn’t bite you, did he?” He asked, getting up and seemed to analyz Stiles’ body. 

Stiles shook his head. “Dude, stop checking me out. He didn’t bite me.” He stated. “... He just slammed me up against a wall, threatened me not to trespass again, and let me go.” He said simply. 

Scott blinked softly, taking a seat on the bed next to him and stared at the wall. “I don’t know what to say.” 

“Me neither.” Stiles said with a faint smile. 

“... Did you tell your dad?” Scott asked after a minute of them both staring at the wall. 

“Why would I do that?” Stiles questioned. 

The other male shrugged his shoulders, looking away. “I don’t know.... Werewolves are hunted… Killed.” He stated. “Especially if they’re on human territory… Was it on human territory?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded his head. “I’m not dumb enough to go into werewolf territory… But it was in the woods.” He shrugged. “... I guess I just don’t… want him to die?” He asked.

“... You don’t?” Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head. “I mean, he didn’t hurt me. He didn’t seem like he wanted to hurt me, man… I guess I just don’t think he deserves to die.” 

Scott nodded his head softly and stared at the floor. “... I, uh… I’ve got something I should probably tell you…” He muttered.

Stiles blinked a bit and looked to Scott. “What?” He asked curiously. 

Scott paused for a few moments before he looked to the other. 

Stiles watched as his best friend’s face morphed, fangs appearing almost out of nowhere, his ears becoming pointed, and his eyes turning yellow. He looked surprised, but didn’t move away. He wasn’t scared. “... Uh, wow.” He let out a week chuckle.

Within seconds, the newly ‘grown’ features were gone and Scott looked normal again. “... Yeah..” He chuckled awkwardly. 

“... How’d that happen?” He asked curiously. “Or… Were you always a werewolf?”

Scott shook his head. “No... Last fall… I was bit…” He explained, looking away again. 

“You were really distant for a while there… Guess that explains it.” He chuckled, smiling. “Hey,” He said, nudging Scott gently with his elbow. “That’s pretty cool, man.”

“What?” Scott looked confused. “How is that cool?”

“Uh, duh.” Stiles rolled his eyes. “My best friend’s a werewolf. You’re friggin’ awesome, dude!” 

Scott chuckled lightly. “Yeah, yeah… Okay, I guess. But you can’t tell anyone…” 

Stiles scoffed. “I’m offended that you would think I’d ever tell anyone.” 

Scott rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” 

Stiles smiled. “You love me.” 

\--- 

“This is a stupid idea.” Scott commented as they trekked through the woods, the moon glaring at them through the trees. 

“Yeah, probably.” Stiles replied with a shrug, walking in front of him with a flashlight. The teen flashed it around, looking between the trees. It didn’t take them too long to find the house. 

“Why’re we out here again?” Scott asked. 

Stiles turned to him, pausing at least ten yards away from the house. “I don’t think he had a pack. You don’t have a pack. You’re looking for the one who bit you. Maybe he has some answers.” 

“Ah, yes. Maybe some werewolf who lives in a half burnt down house knows the one who bit me.” Scott said with a frown. “This is promising.” 

Stiles ignored him and turned to start walking towards the house again. He shined the flashlight on the front door, looking to the ‘No Trespassing’ sign. It didn’t really faze him. He was never really good at listening to what other people told him. Especially threats, threats just made him want to do the opposite. 

Scott followed behind as Stiles opened the front door and walked in. The two made their way slowly throughout the empty house. 

“Hellooooo?” Stiles called out, and Scott punched his arm. “Ow! What was that for?” 

“Why on earth would you call attention to us?” Scott whispered. 

Stiles frowned. “How else are we supposed to talk to him?” He questioned. 

“We don’t have to.” Scott stated. “We could turn around, go home, watch movies-”

He was cut off when a dark figure emerged from the other side of the house. 

“I thought I told you to stay the hell away.” The tall male growled, getting close enough so Stiles could shine his flashlight on him. 

Scott blinked a bit. “Derek… Hale?” He questioned. 

Stiles paused, looking to Scott. “You know him?”

Scott shook his head. “No- he was in the paper a couple years back… This is the Hale house that burnt down…” He stated. 

Derek frowned as he looked between the two teens. “What the hell do you want?”

Stiles looked back to Derek. “Uh, we need to all talk…” He said awkwardly. “... Any chance we could all sit down… Talk?” 

Derek paused for a minute before he sighed heavily. “Tomorrow morning. The coffee shop on Washington Street.” He stated. “Now leave.” 

Scott nodded. “Thank you. Sorry for bothering you.” He said before grabbing Stiles and dragged him out of the house. 

Stiles looked to Scott once they were outside, tearing his arm away from the other. “He- he actually agreed? I heard that right?” 

Scott laughed weakly. “Yeah… He agreed… I can’t believe it.” 

Stiles nodded. “Me neither.” He smiled and high fived the other teen. The two teens headed their own way once they reached the edge of the woods. Stiles going one way, and Scott went another. 

Once he got home, Stiles was greeted by his father sitting at the kitchen table. 

His father raised an eyebrow at him expectantly. “It’s eleven at night. Where have you been?” 

“I thought you were working an all nighter…” Stiles muttered to himself. “I was with Scott.” 

“I was going to work an all nighter, but I came home early to have dinner with my son.” He frowned. “I called you five times, Stiles.”

Stiles awkwardly looked down at the floor. “... Sorry.” He apologized. “My phone died, me and Scott were hanging out at the park…” He lied. He couldn’t tell his Dad they had went out into the woods to talk to a werewolf. 

The Sheriff sighed heavily, getting up and stopped in front of Stiles. “Next time text me when you’re going to be out late… I was worried. It’s not safe out at night.”

“Why not?” Stiles asked. 

“... There’s been a lot of werewolf sightings within the last few days.” He said with a heavy sigh. He sounded tired. “It just keeps getting worse and worse… It’s like they’re looking for a fight.”

Stiles didn’t know how to respond. “Oh.” He simply said. 

“Yeah.” His father said, patting his shoulder. “Just promise me you’ll be careful?” 

Stiles nodded his head, giving his dad a small smile. 

The Sheriff smiled back before he walked off to his own room. 

Stiles sighed heavily and headed up the stairs. After he shut his door and turned off the lights, his slipped off his shoes and got into bed. He hadn’t realized how tired he really was until he laid down, almost instantly passing out.


End file.
